


Torn

by saaaammmyy



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaaammmyy/pseuds/saaaammmyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod wrestles with his loyalty to Katrina and his ever growing attraction to Abbie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> dracarys-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com

It simply wasn’t right. He was a married man, happily so at that – at least until his wife drugged him and kept him in a coma for a few centuries. But Ichabod loved Katrina, a sort of love that was meant to transcend time and last against all odds, the sort of passion that could overcome everything, even…

‘Leftenant, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t realise you were here’ he said, averting his gaze from the figure that had just walked through the doorway. But it was too late, the image of Abbie Mills dressed in little more than shorts and a sports bra had replaced that of Katrina. He couldn’t say it was unwelcome, just inappropriate in Ichabod’s 18th Century mindset. He heard her laughing as she walked towards the dresser to grab some clothes. ‘Crane, you have got to stop being such a prude. It’s only skin, everyone has it,’ giving him a bemused look. She stepped in front of him and lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at her half-dressed figure. He drew a sharp breath as he tried to inconspicuously run his eyes up her body before meeting her gaze. Abbie leaned in close and he could feel the heat radiating off her cheek. ‘It’s the 21st century, liberation is key. What’s the harm in having some fun while you’re visiting?’ she whispered. Abbie laughed and gave him a teasing wink as she left the room, humming happily to herself. Ichabod sighed, falling back on the bed. Oh Leftenant, what am I to do about you?


End file.
